


A Lion's Son

by irlquicksilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Categories and warnings may change, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, God bless him, What are intro chapters, cor raises prompto, depending on how far this goes, haha no child neglect here no siree, no fluffto unfortunately because cor wants this boy In Shape, still socially awkward as all hell tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: Cor Leonis didn't, how did the kids say it these days, sign up for this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Cor Leonis didn't, how did the kids say it these days, sign up for this shit.

All right, well, technically he did. But how was he supposed to just drop off this M- _kid_ -to some other family after everything he saw?

 

By the Six, they had those kids in test tubes. _God damned test tubes like they were some experiment._ Cor had been sent there for intel and nothing more, but he left with little information and one tiny infant.

 

And now he was standing in front of King Regis, explaining why he had a fucking baby in his arms.

 

“...And that's the summary,” He finished off, “I..I just couldn't morally leave this child there when I saw what was happening. I wanted to save at least one,”

 

King Regis looked to have felt no contempt. In fact, he seemed to have some sort of understanding twinkle in his eyes. He folded his hands together, smiling at the Immortal.

 

“No need for apologies, Cor,” He reassured, his smile faded, “...So, that's how they're making the Magitek Units? Out of babes?”

 

Cor nodded, looking down at the sleeping infant in his arms as his stomach churned.

 

“...Yes, from what documents I could salvage and what I saw in there,” He shuddered, “They have them in test tubes, and afterwards they do Bahamut knows what,”

 

“Gods...” Regis muttered, his brows furrowing, “All of those poor children...”

 

Regis buried his head into his hands, and Cor stayed silent. He knew what toll this would take on the king: he was a father now, after all. The Immortal focused on bouncing the baby boy in his arms, eyes trailing down to see a barcode on his wrist. His stomach lurched again and he met Regis's eyes again.

 

“I want to save them all,” The King admitted, “But an attack or anything of the sort would mean certain doom for us all,”

 

Cor nodded, “I forced myself to save merely one and not kill every singled Gods damned Niff in there,” His words were filled with nothing but hate and venom, his face contorting into disgust with every word said.

 

“...I don't want this information to be made public,” Regis declared solemnly, “Least we cause a public uproar, not to mention the uproar within the Crownsguard,”

 

Cor nodded, that made sense.

 

“What shall we do then?” He asked. The King gazed at Cor, curiosity in his eyes, a smile tugged at his lips.

 

“If it's not too much of a burden,” He began, “I would request that you raise the child. We do not know what his Magitek identity will bring, and I would feel safer if he was under your watchful eyes instead of the eyes of an innocent Insomnia citizen,”

 

Cor tilted his head with a frown, and Regis's eyes widened.

 

“I do not wish to think of him as a monster,” He corrected himself hastily, “But we are speaking of Niflheim, we do not know what they could have possibly done to him; much less how far along into production he is,”

 

“No, Your Majesty, I understand,” Cor reassured, and Regis smiled, “If it is under your orders, I shall care for this child,”

 

“You are in my debt, Cor,” Regis said gratefully, rising from his throne and grabbing his cane, “We shall provide anything you need, do not hesitate to ask,”

 

“You need not, Your Majesty,” Cor denied with a quick shake of his head, “I have far more than enough gil, I can manage,”

 

Regis smiled and began to walk off past Cor, when he suddenly stopped. He seemed to be in deep thought before turning back to Cor once more.

 

“What shall you name the child?” Regis asked, “Surely, that serial number won't do. Oh no, not at all,”

 

Cor pursed his lips, looking back down at the sleeping child in his arms. He took note of the boy's pale skin dotted with freckles, and messy blonde hair that would certainly be long one day. A name came to him, all to naturally. Like no matter what, it would suit him perfectly well; even if certain circumstances were different.

 

“...Prompto,” He decided, “Prompto Leonis,”

 

Regis's smile seemed to light the darkened throne room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto loved his father, but he would never understand him

Prompto absolutely adored his father.

 

Sure, he his face was scary and he was so tall the young boy had to crane his neck to even look him in the eyes, but whenever Prompto fell and scratched his knee or had a nightmare; his father was always there with reassurance, or raising the covers so Prompto could snuggling in; feeling safe and warm.

 

But sometimes, that love didn't extend far enough to excuse the 6 am runs they went on every morning.

 

Prompto had to admit, he admired how easily his father could jog in his all black work out clothes while he was struggling in his white t-shirt and shorts.

 

His father wasn't an oblivious man, however. He would notice when his son was struggling, and look forward again, offering to take a break on a park bench.

 

Prompto loved those times.

 

Like now, when Prompto is sitting on his fathers lap; Cor handing him a water bottle and taking one for himself. Prompto accepted it gratefully, taking small sips while calming his beating heart and burning limbs.

 

Aside from getting to rest, Prompto loved it here because he got to talk to his father. He wasn't one for conversation, but he was knowledgeable on so many things, and would never hesitate to answer any question the child had.

 

Plus, seeing Insomnia in an early morning light was just simply _breathtaking._ Perhaps, if he should receive a camera for his birthday, he would take a proper shot of the view instead of one from his mere cellphone.

 

Prompto looked up from his water bottle, looking at Cor on his own phone, he seemed to be texting someone.

 

Must be for his job, Prompto thought, being the Marshal must be tough work.

 

Still, Prompto knew he shouldn't disturb him. But he's been too afraid to ask a question that's been burning on his mind for far too long now. He took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, papa?” He asked. His father looked up from his phone.

 

“Yes, Prompto?” He asked. Prompto hesitated, before adjusting his body to fully face him.

 

“Why do you make me wear this silly wrist band?” He asked, holding up his arm for emphasis. He's only taken off the green and white wrist band whenever he was alone or in the bathroom before bedtime. Every single time, he would stare at the strange marking on his wrist, trying to decipher what the symbols and numbers meant. It always made his head hurt, so he didn't get very far.

 

Prompto saw his father hesitate, and then he frowned. Prompto got nervous, he never wanted to annoy the man. Should he not have asked?

 

Cor sighed and pat Prompto on the head, putting down his phone and shifting to make himself and Prompto more comfortable.

 

“I'll tell you when you're older,” He stated. Prompto pouted, facing away from his father again and leaning back on him.

 

“But I'm 6!” He protested, “Aren't I already old enough?”

 

He heard his father chuckle and Prompto huffed in irritation.

 

“You still got a long way to go, sport,”

 

Prompto loved his father, but he would never understand him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so glad people enjoy this story so far! I hope you all are still liking it so far!
> 
> New characters come in the next chapter, so I'm really excited about it! Chapter 3 is already being written! Please stay tuned!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing to do now but keep on doing both his duties: as the Marshal, protect the people of Insomnia...
> 
> ...And as a father, protect his son. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got two chapters out in one day...I'm completely burned out! I'm kinda proud of this one, and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> I know I said I would introduce more characters, but apparently my hands didn't agree with me and typed up something totally different than what I imagined! I hope you all aren't too disappointed.. 
> 
> Agh, I'm rambling, please enjoy!

Cor sighed as he gathered up his papers, preparing to walk out while the other men and various nobles conversed after the meeting. He wanted to get home soon, he promised Prompto he would take him out for ice cream; the mere thought of that alone amused Cor. He had no idea that he would take so well to the whole being a father thing.

 

“Cor,” A voice called out, “A word?”

 

The Marshal turned around and was met with Regis walking after him with his cane, Drautos at his side. Cor's eyes widened, and he rushed forward; meeting Regis halfway.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” He asked as soon as he caught up with him. Regis smiled and gestured a little more down the hall.

 

“I wish to speak with you,” He stated, “Alone, if you will,”

 

Cor nodded with an affirmative “of course”. Drautos was left behind as Cor aided Regis with walking farther down the hall where no nobles or anyone of the sort could disturb them.

 

“What is it?” Cor asked, he knew concern was etched into his face, as Regis offered another smile.

 

“Don't look so frightened, my boy!” He exclaimed with a pat on the shoulder, “I want to discuss matters with you. About your son,”

 

Cor froze for a moment, before nodding.

 

“What about him?”

 

“Has he shown any...odd behavior? One befitting an MT unit?” Regis asked cautiously, the smile all but gone from his face. Cor knew King Regis thought of Prompto far from a monster, but having a kidnapped Magitek Unit within the walls of Insomnia was clearly a cause for some concern.

 

“He has not,” Cor answered, “He hardly acts like one, rarely if not at all aggressive. He acts just like a normal human boy,”

 

The Marshal paused.

 

“He has shown confusion over that barcode, the one that brands him as an MT,” Cor took a breath as Regis nodded, “I haven't told him a single thing about who he is. MT or not, it's too much for a small boy to handle. I want to wait until he's at least in high school,”

 

Regis nodded once more, “That's what I wanted to hear. You're a wonderful father, Cor,”

 

Cor's eyes widened and he looked away.

 

“I'm just doing what you asked of me,” He said, “Though, I guess I have grown attached to him,”

 

A hand made contact with his shoulder, and it stayed there. Cor looked up and met Regis's eyes, wrinkles by the edges as that calm smile never left.

 

“Really, you are a wonderful father,” He repeated, “Continue to raise and protect him,”

 

* * *

 

 

Cor walked hand in hand back home with Prompto, licking at his own ice cream as Prompto greedily ate his. He suppressed a snicker as a bit of it got stuck on his son's cheek.

 

“Your face is all dirty,” He commented. Prompto blinked and wiped it off with his finger, licking it once he was done.

 

“Out of sight, out of mind!” He joked, and Cor smiled. It was hard to believe this kid was initially born to be some killer robot for the Niffs. The Gods worked in mysterious ways, he realized.

 

The trip home was shorter than he realized, or perhaps he got lost in his own thoughts. Nevertheless, he let Prompto finish his cone and sent him off to take his bath and then get ready for bed.

 

As he did so, he pulled the documents from today's meeting out of the yellow folder he carried them in. The situation with Niflheim wasn't getting any better, the threat of another war was hanging over everyone's heads, and nothing was being done to calm everyone's nerves.

 

The Marshal put the documents down on the coffee table and rubbed his face. There was nothing to do now but keep on doing both his duties: as the Marshal, protect the people of Insomnia...

 

...And as a father, protect his son. No matter the cost.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face. He sat upright, breathing hard, he was barely registering the burning on his wrist.

 

He's never had a nightmare like this, and he's had a lot.

 

Usually, he never even remembered his nightmares. When he had them, it usually consisted of him waking up, walking down the hall to his father's room, and snuggling with him once he woke up. But this time? He remembered every single bit of it.

 

Shaking, he got up out of bed, leaving his glasses behind. He softly opened his door and made the all to familiar trek to his father's room. He was there in about a minute, he was walking much more quickly this time around.

 

Prompto wasted no time in opening the door and walking to his father's side. He shook him awake, biting his lip to keep from sobbing out. His father quickly awoke, rolling over to face Prompto.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked, raising his arm and letting Prompto cling onto him, “Another nightmare?”

 

Prompto nodded.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you remember it?” Cor's voice was soft. In all honesty, Prompto just wanted to fall asleep and forget the dream even happened. But that didn't stop his words from tumbling out.

 

“P-Papa...I...I was stuck somewhere and I couldn't move. I was dumped in water and it was all green and-and...” His tears stopped him from continuing any longer.

 

In an instant, his father's soothing hand rubbing circles into his back stopped. Prompto continued to shake and cry softly, clinging onto his shirt like it was a lifeline. In a few moments, Cor's hand moved again, and he cooing to him softly, willing him to go back to sleep.

 

As Prompto's eyes slowly closed and he stopped shaking, he could have sworn he could make out whatever his father said.

 

What did he mean by, “You're not there anymore”?

 


End file.
